The present invention relates to juvenile chairs, and, more particularly, to a juvenile seat and/or cradle bouncer apparatus of the type having a base portion and a back support member.
Juvenile chairs and/or cradle bouncers have been known in the art for several years. Indeed, such prior art devices have included a base portion and a back support member wherein the back support member is positioned at a predetermined angle relative to the base portion, and, in turn, to the underlying surface of the device itself. Although such prior art devices, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,786 and others, have been functional with respect to the usability by a juvenile after the particular device has been fully erected, such devices have not provided means for positioning the back support member between one or more usable orientations--without the necessity of any disassembly and/or reassembly of the back support member to the base portion--nor have they provided means for the pivotal deployment of the back support member, and in turn, the entire device itself, from a substantially collapsed orientation to and from an erected orientation--again, without any need for disassembly of the device.
Although some of such prior art devices may include a foot support member associated with the back support member for purposes of providing a foot rest to a user of the device, none of such prior art has utilized a pivoting foot support or other member which can be alternatively positioned to either lock the back support member in a desired usable orientation relative to the base portion, to enable unlocking and repositioning of the back support member to another angled usable orientation, or to enable collapsed orientation of the foot support member so as to facilitate storage and transporting of the apparatus.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a juvenile seat/cradle bouncer apparatus which includes a back support member which can be pivotally positionable between at least two orientations relative to the base portion.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a juvenile seat/cradle bouncer apparatus wherein at least one of the pivotal orientations of the back support member results in the apparatus being substantially collapsed for ease in storage and transporting of same, and wherein at least one other orientation results in the back support member being positionable at a usable upright angle relative to the base portion--all without the need for any reassembly or disassembly of the apparatus when either of the various orientations are desired.
It is still further an object of the present invention to provide a juvenile seat/cradle bouncer apparatus having a pivoting foot support member which can be pivoted to and from a locked back support member interfering orientation, a released back support member clearing orientation and a foot support collapsed orientation--again, without requiring any reassembly or disassembly of any components of the apparatus to accomplish such orientation.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present Specification, Claims and Drawings.